


The Count

by Renardes



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Disaster Trio is best OT3 but this doesn't have anything shippy in it, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk later chapters might have some super fluff but not rn, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renardes/pseuds/Renardes
Summary: The castle is considerably cleaned up and with a moment of peace, Alucard finds himself counting the seconds till he can see his friends again.





	1. Down to the Seconds

“68, 69, 70…” His voice echoed through the halls, no longer sounding like he was calling from a hallway but instead emitting from the walls of the castle itself.

“102, 103. 104…” A snag in the carpet caused Trevor to stumble forward, there were too many rooms and way too many wardrobes. In addition to all the other furniture Trevor came across to use as a hiding spot, he couldn’t decide on which to spot to pick. Not to mention, the omniscient countdown was a constant reminder of his limited time to choose. Looking over the surrounding landscape of moody vampire home decor, Trevor had a feeling Adrien would check all the wardrobes and closets first, considering checking those places first as a principal of the activity.

“120, 121, 122…” They had set rules before officially starting the game. Some of the rules were; the Belmont Hold was off limits (decided as being too much of an expansion of the already large as hell, castle), the Seeker had 30 minutes to find the Hidden, and no using magic or “heightened abilities” (only applicable to one participant) as a way to find those who are hidden. This last rule was quite ironic and humorous to the speaker as magic was definitely being used to project Adrien’s voice through the many halls Sypha found herself running through.

“235, 236, 237…” At this point, it made no sense for him to continue to press his hand over his face and lean his torso and head against the curtains of the window, but there was a semblance of childhood innocence in doing so. And he did quite enjoy the childish excitement encouraging him to stay in place in this position a little while longer. So Adrien stayed, palms pressed to eyelids and his face engulfed in soft rose coloured curtains.

“249, 250, 251…” It was dark, but most importantly, he fit inside it. Sliding the panel of flooring back in its place above him, Trevor smirked, quite proud of himself for finding this secret room. Completely ignoring the throbbing in his knee from stepping too hard on the very panel he placed above him and falling into this room. Notably, nearly giving himself a concussion from standing up and getting hit from the same plank on its descending trip back to the floor from being previously launched. There weren’t any dead bodies and surprisingly no rats or creatures of the night, so Trevor decided this would be his hiding place.

“291, 292, 293…” Science. That was the only word Sypha could use to describe the room. Radiating its own bright yellow, as if to mimic ballroom lighting or even --dare she think it-- the sun. Instruments placed neatly on tables and books piled beside them. Sypha stood in awe, wanting to explore the room thoroughly. The only thing breaking her from her wonderment was the voice booming through the castle. A feeling of innocent fear tickled her shoulders as Adrien’s counting was clearly coming to an end. Sypha shuffled past the large door to the room and slid between a pair of shelves filled with books that sat farthest from the door. She placed her hood over her head as she sat down, settling into her place of hiding.

“300… Ready or not, here I come!” Adrien realized much too late that he may have sounded too excited when announcing his start, but he also couldn’t suppress the smile that had found its way to his lips. Stepping away from the curtain, removing his hands from in front of his face and turning to look about the now empty hallway, he began to seek.


	2. Seeker Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard finds new memories in an old place.

He started with the furniture, pulling the covers off couches, ducking his head underneath tables and opening wardrobes. Adrien never noticed how much stuff there was in the castle yet how empty it felt when walking through the halls alone.

Alone. Without family. The only living Țepeș alive. At least to his knowledge. Forbid either side of the family had any known relatives, Alucard didn’t want to think too hard about it.

Realizing his focus had faltered, Alucard found himself in front of his mother’s lab. The door was ajar and a piercingly bright light crept through the crack. Taking one last look around the foyer, determining that no one was there, Alucard made his way to the door, pressing his palm against the wood that stood in front of him.

The room was bright, a contrast to the rest of the castle. While the sun did provide new found light through the many windows, this room had no windows and was located in the center of the main level. Stepping into the room Alucard felt as though he had stepped outside, man-made light shone like sunlight. He took a deep breath. Often he'd see his mother and father working together in this room and sometimes it would be just his mother writing or reading while Alucard studied or played with toys at her feet.

Walking beside the long counter tables, Adrien pressed his hand against the polished marble...

Baby blue. Baby blue fabric. Adrien stopped walking, his eyes darting from the counter he was currently standing next to and the sliver of fabric that was leaking from one of the closets against the wall. For the rest of the room to be kept so clean and looking almost untouched, the blue fabric seemed more like an intrusion than simply being a part of the room and its belongings. Not to mention the colour was far too familiar in recent memory.

Correction; Adrien remembered having gotten into quite the discussion once when he had vocally acknowledged the fabric as a shade of periwinkle. Sypha had said that the colour was myrtle. In a rebuttal, Adrien argued that said a plant should not be used to describe such a childish colour. This led to a good-hearted, well-intentioned debate on when it was appropriate to use the Myrtaceae family to describe colours and when not to. He recalled that Trevor had interjected saying it was a baby blue and that caught both Sypha and Adrien off guard. The argument had dissolved after that and Adrien joined Trevor, agreeing that it was a baby blue and simply "myrtle" was too broad of a plant to reference. Much to Sypha's chagrin.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Adrien noticed the baby blue fabric was gone. The muscles tensed in his face for a moment as he squinted at the closet once more. Walking ever so slowly towards it, he held his breath. He could hear the forcefully soft breathing of something in the closet. A heart-pounding rhythmically in someone's chest, it was beating faster than usual.

“Found you…” Adrien whispered under his breath, placing his hand on the doorknob, he twisted the handle to pull the door open but it wouldn't budge with the slight force he used. He tried again to no avail. “...Sypha, I found you. Open the closest.” More silence from the inside.

“You cheated, and you know it.” A voice called from behind the closet door. Adrien smiled upon hearing the grumpy tone in the voice and shook his head as if she could see him.

“I didn't cheat, do you really want to know what gave you away?--” He was cut off as the door swung open, nearly smacking him in the face. Adrien took a staggering step back, letting go of the door as Sypha stepped out of the closet.

“No, I do not need to know what gave me away because I already know what gave me away, and you sitting in this room for over 15 minutes just standing there was absolutely no help either! I almost passed out trying to hold my breath.” Adrien opened his mouth to speak, wanting to tell her holding her breath actually causes more stress on the body and causes the heart to beat faster and louder if done for too long so it was counterproductive on her part and--. Sypha crossed her arms looking up at Adrien, “I don't want to hear it. I really don't Adrien,” she huffed.

He closed his mouth noticing it had been opened this whole time, “But I didn't say anything. I haven't even protested against not telling you.” What had moments ago been a look of confusion was now a mocking smirk on his face. This had definitely been one of Sypha's shorter silly outbursts but still humorous and adorable in its way. And it was fun to pick on her, he'd be lying if he said he didn't do it on purpose most of the time. She often did the same to him, so it was absolutely an equal match.

With a light smack to Adrien's arm, Sypha turned to close the closet door. “Have you found Trevor yet?” She said as she walked past him to leave the room. Following her lead, Adrien shook his head before speaking, “No, not yet. I was going to work my way floor by floor and the main level seemed the best place to start. I'm glad I wasn't wrong.” Sypha hummed in affirmation.

Right before leaving the large laboratory, Sypha spun around to face him. She placed her hand on her chest, with a smirk and fiery determination in her eyes, “You do realize now that I found this room, you're going to have to tell us what all this is. I also found some beautiful notebooks with the most interesting of handwriting.” Adrien stopped walking towards her, a look of surprise befell his face, she must have found some of his mother's old notebooks. After a moment, he smiled made his promise.

“Of course, I'd be more than happy to. But I do believe I have a Belmont to find, will you be joining me?” He extended his arm out, his elbow bent as a way to offer it to her. With a bit of childish hesitation and a blush nipping on her ears and cheeks, Sypha nodded. “Of course, I'd be happy to.” They both looked at each other for a moment, innocence screaming through their now shared growing blush. Sypha was the first to laugh, her eyes squeezing shut and her hands giving a soft squeeze to where they rested on Adrien's arm. Adrien's own eyes shut while his laugh echoed through the foyer, his fangs now in front of his lower lip. They laughed for a little while, incoherent mumbling of how goofy or silly that was. Yet, Sypha didn't remove her hands from his arm and Adrien didn't pull away. They walked together. No longer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Whoops, I mean the story is almost done being written, I just haven't gotten the chance to post the last two chapters till now. Sorry for the wait! Thank you so so much for the kind words and amazing feedback! This chapter was harder to write as I had to start character dialog, but honestly, I love this story and hope you enjoyed this installment. One more  
> the last chapter will be posted next Wednesday. Thank you so much, again!
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated! Thank you!!


	3. Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To find each other.

They walked like this for some time, only detaching from one another to open doors and look underneath or around furniture. Still no sign of Belmont. Alucard was happy Sypha was with him, he found himself focusing on her scent and be cautious of his steps to steer them, making sure not to pull her along or walk annoyingly slow, their pacing in synch and leisurely. He watched as Sypha let go of his arm and squatted next to a large velvet couch, peering underneath it. “Sypha, I don't think Trevor can fit under there--” There was a thump that came from the level above them. Adrian was the first to look up at the ceiling. More thrashing and Sypha's head shot up from looking in a wardrobe. Dust and rubble fell between the two as their heads slowly fell back down to look at each other.

“We killed everything that was here weeks ago, right?” Sypha’s eyes were wide, as much as her conscious told her Trevor could handle himself, any bit of worry was not to be undermined. “I don't think that's anything from my father's arm--” Adrian was cut off again (noticeably irritated by this) as the ceiling shook in the same spot and more dust fell. Sypha walked around the small pile of debris, looking up at the source, “We should go find him.” he said as he turned to leave the room with Sypha.

At some point it felt like a game again, Sypha began to walk a bit faster, Adrian picked up his pass as well and soon they were nearly sprinting through the castle, up the stairs, and following the mysterious noise. A race to find out who would find the source of the sound first. Out of breath, Sypha grabbed the frame of a hallway entrance as her momentum nearly swung her into the hall, Alucard ran past the hallway and quickly turned his head, realizing that Sypha was no longer next to him. Running back, he joined her in the hall.

“How did you?” Sypha said breathlessly into the hallway.

“Hmm, I knew you eating all that pig wasn't a good idea, you've fattened and this is the result of it. We should just leave you here. You'll lose all that added fat eventually.” Alucard said as he looked into the hallway and smiled at what Sypha had been questioning.

“Haha, wow, I think I pissed myself laughing. That was very funny, Alucard.” Trevor shifted his torso trying to turn his body to face them but the wood and stone he was firmly stuck between wouldn't budge. Trevor sat (or stood, neither of them could tell how he was situated in there) in the flooring between two slabs of wood and two slabs of stone. The flooring for the hall looked as though it had been broken before and rather than putting another piece of stone in its place, wood was layered over the gap and the surrounding stone.

Walking into the hall they both sat down on either side of Trevor. “So…. You wanna explain how...?” Sypha said as she poked Trevor's shoulder. Reflexively, he shifted away from the poke, immediately wincing at the pain of being stuck in this position for far too long. “... You're not going to help me until I explain, are you?”

“Nope!” Sypha smiled.

“Absolutely not. Go ahead Belmont, tell us.” Adrian ruffled Trevor's hair, a smirk on his lips. Trevor grumbled before leaning his head back and cleared his throat.

“Alright fine, I knew Alucard would look in all the basic hiding spots; wardrobes, underneath beds and couches, kitchen cupboards and the likes. So I found this hidden room under the flooring and decided I'd hide in it. You took forever to find me so I thought I won and tried to get out. Now I stand here before you; fucking stuck. Now will you help me?” Trevor looked at the two of them.

Both weren't even looking at him but rather each other, “So he is standing.” Adrian said to Sypha who nodded and giggled. “Fine, Belmont. You're obviously lying, but we'll get the truth out of you soon enough.” Adrian stood up, dusting his pants off and watching Sypha stand as well before grabbing Trevor's arm. She grabbed Trevor's other arm and placed it in both her arms as a brace for him.

Adrian pulled him up, Trevor winced, squeezing Sypha's hands as he used them to pull. The wood broke as he was pulled out. Once on his feet again, Trevor dusted himself off. He hooked his arms around Adrian and Sypha and guided them towards where they had entered the hallway. “Now, I think we're all in agreement that I won.”

“Oh really? And how do you believe you've won, Belmont?” Adrian asked as he gripped the hand that rested over his shoulder. “I believe I won because if i hadn't been stuck, you would have never found me, Alucard. And I had to make a ruckus for you to even find me to help me, so yes, I believe even stuck I was well hidden.” Trevor started.

“I'm pretty sure had you not said or did anything once you were stuck, Alucard and I probably would have kicked you in the face running past you.” Sypha laughed a little at the thought. While Trevor frowned before rolling his eyes with a laugh of his own. “Sure you would. What do I get for winning?”

“Definitely not bragging rights, I think you have more than enough ego for that.” Adrian tapped the hand that was on him.

“You get to not be stuck, I think that's a nice prize.” Sypha said as they made their way through the castle. Trevor laughed again and poked her cheek, she giggled as he started poking about her face and neck playfully.

“No no, I want an actual prize….” Trevor's voice drifted off as he saw a nice pile of velvet red curtains played in front of the window, the sun was shining off the fabric and looked oh so inviting... “Like a good nap.” Trevor finished.   
“What?” Both Sypha and Adrian said deftly, following Trevor's eyes to the pile of fabric. “I want us to take a nap, we've been cleaning all day-- well-- most of today besides the hour we just spent doing this. And shit, this looks so comfy, hold on--” While he spoke he guided the others with him by their shoulders, letting them go; he fell to his knees and patted the fabrics, the curtains were thick, most likely to keep all light out and large enough to fit the windows it was laid in front of. This would be perfect. Trevor laid down on the curtains on his side and patted the center, “This is nice... Alright, come on, there's plenty of room for three. Maybe not though, Alucard might have to sleep on the floor.” He looked at the two still standing.

Sypha shook her head smiling, “Jokes on you, we're technically all sleeping on the floor.” She knelt down and laid beside Trevor where he had previously gestured to on the fabric. “Come on, Alucard. Trevor was right, it's comfy down here.” Sypha, already suppressing a yawn with one hand, reached out towards Adrian. He gently laid his hand in hers. She pulled him down to join them. Sypha, laying between the two, stretched her arms above her head then rested them on her stomach as Trevor and Adrian got comfortable.

...

“I found you, mother!” Adrian pulled the curtain back to reveal his mother. “Oh no! I thought I was well hidden. You always find me, Adrian.” Lisa faked a pout and knelt down to wrap her arms around her son who was giggling and nodding. “I'll always find you, mother!” With a laugh, Lisa nodded, “Of course you will, my dear... And someday you'll find someone like I found your father.” She patted his head as she smiled and stuck her tongue out playfully knowing very well how he'd react.

“Gross, mother... Wait a moment, father told me that he found you- was he lying?” She laughed and ruffled his hair, standing up as she sighed, “Is that what he said? Let's go find him and see if he was telling the truth, yes?” Adrian nodded enthusiastically as he grabbed his mother's hand.

....

“I found them, mother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the super late upload, I've been super nervous about this last chapter since it's less descriptive and more focused on the dialogue. Thank you so much again for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks, they mean so much to me! This story is very personal to me and I'm very honored to have it so well received by so many. I hope you enjoyed this final chapter. Thank you again!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I used to have an account on here but got rid of it. But I'm back and with a new pen name, pronounced "Renard-ehs" not "Renards"! I'll update the tags as I update the story. Still trying to get into the rhythm of posting again. Feedback is welcomed!


End file.
